Give it the old College Try
by stagetrinity
Summary: Its been four years since she saw him, four years since she started college and tried to scrape by in a new life in a new city. But when a call comes from home, urgent,and memories surface.Seeing his face closes the gap...what new will open now?
1. Late Nights

First Hey Arnold fic, and first fic in a looooong time =) It was a random Idea I had...hope you like!

* * *

It was dark outside as she fumbled her way to the door in heavy rain. She was late…again. Which was no surprise, she usually was late these days. Conveniences like cars and buses now seemed to her like a gift only the gods could partake in. With a sigh, the tall blond fumbled for keys in the cargo pockets of her large jeans, finally extracting the wad from a pocket she didn't even know she had.

The door squeaked awkwardly as she forced it open, scraping against the floor….which was some sort of tile, she was sure. She just couldn't make out the original design or color anymore.

"Yo, Jace!" the woman snapped as she slipped her soaking shirt off and dropped it in the sink, watching as the hunter green wad seemed to leak dirty water from an unknown number of orifices. In a way, it was gross and normal at the same time.

"What?" a male voice whined as a handsome figure strode into the kitchen that was lit only by a single fluorescent bulb dangling from a cord. It was dangerous, and it was all they could afford. It was hard to enough to pay this cruddy apartment with only three rooms and one bathroom.

"Is the dryer fixed?" the woman replied as she slipped off her oversized cargo pants and proceeded to toss them in sink as well. Crossing her arms over her soaking chest, she looked his way and snapped, "Well? Is it?"

"Yes…and no…" he replied, tossing his handsome face, his brunette hair falling in shaggy waves to his shoulders.

"Jace!"

"Helli!" the male replied, crossing his arms in a similar manner, jutting his hip out to the side. "You know Im not making enough money with my painting to pay for food, much less a dryer. It works…if you use it as a storage cabinet."

"Figures," Helga sighed, wringing her hair out in the sink. "We have water?"

"Its out for a bit."

"Which is also friggin typical," Helga hissed, tossing her hair over her shoulders. Nothing ever worked here. Well, except for her.

"Honey, it's tweezing time," Jace commented, interrupting her thoughts as he reached out to poke the woman between the eyebrows. "And good heavens, you could stand to moisturize while you're out it."

"Oh stick it where the sun don't shine!" she snapped, batting his hand away. "Oh wait, you do that already."

"Love you too," the brunette hissed, "miss crabby pants. I mean after all-"

"Shut it!" Helga cautioned, raising a fierce fist to her roommate's face. "I'm in no mood."

"Bad day?" Jace commented, following her through the living area and into the bedroom they shared. It was small, but it was home.

"That's not the half of it!"

"Tell me about it sweetie." Jace flopped on the large bed in the center of the room, rolling over to observe as Helga ripped through her dresser for something clean, which was a rarity. "It'll make you feel better. Back rub? You want me to do your nails?"

Helga let out a small chuckle as she made her way into the small bathroom, fumbling for the switch. "You know I'd just use my nails to claw people."

"If you use it claw up that annoying red headed sugar blob I'll do them in red so no one would notice."

Helga grabbed a brush from the sink and jerked it through her knotted waist length mass of hair, wincing at she felt some of the strands pop free from their home on her scalp. "It's nothing Jace," she mumbled in a voice that was barely audible. "I just cant stand working as a bartender anymore. I know it's supposed to be what college kids do and all, getting jobs in these clubs and whatnot. But I swear if one more sleezebag tells me, I mean slurs at me, to take my top off, I will take his top off! Owww!" The brush snapped audibly, echoing between the two rooms.

Helga cursed as she tossed the broken fragments into the trash while Jace replied, "You haven't already? Gee, I was giving you two weeks at most, but you're doing good so far!"

"I cant get fired again," Helga sighed as she pulled the oversized shirt on. "I can't afford to not have a place to live." She trudged over to the bed, sitting heavily on it. "We're already close enough to it."

"At least you've got a scholarship, though," Jace replied softly, producing a brush from the nightstand. "You've just got to make it through a few more years of school," he encouraged as he ran it through her hair. "You can do this."

Helga sighed, closing her eyes and concentrating on the feeling of the brush pulling through her hair. She didn't like to admit the fact she liked it when Jace brushed her hair, or did her nails occasionally. It wasn't that she wanted the feeling of "girliness" it gave and Jace practically emitted; it was the feeling of someone caring for her. She had very few memories of people doing that for her. If anyone had ever showed concern or kindness for her, it had been her long time crush, Arnold.

A tiny gasp escaped her throat suddenly, but she covered it with a cough.

"Hope you arent getting a cold.." Jace muttered, oblivious.

"Its fine," she replied, casting her glance to the floor. Arnold. She tried rarely to think of him; it wasn't like they were kids living in the same town anymore. After high school, she had practically lost all contact with him, if she had ever had any to begin with. He was sure to have forgotten about her anyway. It's not like he had a reason to want to remember her. It was awkward. A small tear escaped and ran down her cheek, but it was lost within the raindrops already there.

* * *

A/N Sorry it's kinda sort of weird, but it was an idea I wanted to explore a bit =) I hope you like it. Anyway, please leave me a review if you feel the urge ^_~


	2. Old Memories

Thanks for reading guys! ^^ Warning! This is rated T for some language use...in this chapter. sorry if it offends.

To Phantom: S'ok, Jace is gay ^-~ Im not offended

* * *

_The street was empty, save for a few stores and birds flitting about. She took a hesitant step, not sure where to go. Everything was different, yet oddly the same._

_"Helga," she heard him say suddenly with a good natured smile, tossing up a friendly wave. He took a step out the building he had been in._

_"A...Arnold!" She gasped slightly, her hand flying over her mouth involuntarily. His hair wasstill its lovely cornflower yellow, his eyes soothing. _

_"It's been awhile…" he replied, taking her hand in his and patting it slightly. A gesture of friendship. "You know, I think it's time," he breathed, taking a step toward her trembling frame. She could feel his warm breath cascade over her lips and into her nose. She felt her legs buckle suddenly, but he was there already, holding her in a steady dip._

_"Time for what?" she whispered, her hair whipping around in the dramatic wind that had suddenly appeared._

_"For you to… get the phone!"_

_"What?" She blinked suddenly, arching an eyebrow skeptically._

_"_Get the phone!"

Helga's eyes fluttered open slowly, taking the water stained ceiling above her head. Somewhere in the distance she heard a light tinkling, like a bell ringing.

"Answer the damn phone!" Jace moaned, rolling over beside her. "God! It's been ringing non stop for the last five minutes." He pulled a pilow over his face.

Helga blinked again, the sound becoming louder and clearer as she floated out of her dream. A truck honked outside the window.

"Criminey! Can't even sleep around here," she muttered, pushing herself out of bed and stumbling toward the incessant ringing of her cell. The constant ringing led her into the kitchen, and the culprit was spinning in little circles on the sink. She snatched it up angrily, flipping it open with no mercy. It had ruined her dream.

"What?" It was blunt.

"Helga!"

"Well yeah, this is my phone. Who were you expecting, Adam West?" Helga rolled her eyes impatiently, observing her nails. She just looooooooved when an Einstein called up in the morning,

"Helga, it's mom."

"Miriam?" Helga shrieked, almost dropping the phone into her still soaking wad of clothes in the sink. "Why are _you_ calling _me_?"

"It's Bob," the woman on the line drawled familiarly. "He's in the hospital, and it's bad this time. Can you come home?"

"What about Olga?" She spat a nail she had chewed onto the floor. She needed them done.

"Olga can't, don't you remember? She moved to China to help with the orphans." Typical Olga, Helga though as Miriam continued. "She can't make it till next week. I need you!"

"Can't go shopping alone?" Helga snapped. She sighed heavily. "I'll check my schedule and call you back Miriam, bye." And she tossed the phone into the sink. Hard.

"Problems on the home front?" Jace yawned from behind her, falling into of the rickety iron kitchen chairs.

"There are always problems," Helga moaned, running a hand through her hair and she sat across from him on the table. She hated being called to go home. It was bad enough she had to spend eighteen years of her life there, why call her after she was gone? They rarely did anyway…except when Olga was home…and that was only because Olga remembered, not them. She sighed.

"You going?" he pressed as he stood and made his way to the coffee maker and began to fill it up. "Cause if you are, don't leave me alone in this hell hole."

"I can arrange someone to stay with you, no problem," she replied, leaning her head in her hands. "Just can't guarantee they'll stay," she concluded with a smirk.

" Ha ha, if you were any funnier over there, I might actually laugh," Jace said, sarcasm dripping. "You're such a bitch. You're lucky you have me."

"How so?" Helga replied with her own sarcastic flair as she accepted the cup Jace sat in front of her. It was hot.

"Well anyone can be a witch," he explained as he took a sip of his coffee. "But it takes a special person to put up with one."

"Oh screw you!"

"You know neither of us would like it."

"God you're sick!"

* * *

_"Im out....um...I guess you can leave a mesage?"_

_"Hey Miriam, it's Helga. I guess you're napping or doing nothing. That's pretty much all you know how to do anyway. So I guess I'll try and catch a bus later today and with luck, I'll never get home. With bad luck, expect me sometime late tonight. Later."_

* * *

"Here's twenty bucks."

"I can't take that!"

"Oh come off it," he sighed, rolling his eyes as he pressed the bill into the pocket of her paint spattered jeans. "Just accept it and don't be such a whiner."

"I'm not whining!" Helga moaned. "We need it around here."

"Eh," he shrugged. "I'm almost done with my piece. I might can sell it at one of the upcoming shows. Then we can live in comfort for a bit."

Helga smirked. "Sure." She pressed the last of her clothes into the small suitcase. She was taking as few things as possible. The less she had, the easier it was for her to prove she had to get back here. She picked up the brush from the nightstand and pulled her hair back into two sloppy pigtails.

"I've got my phone," she instructed as she picked p the suitcase. "You better answer when I call. And I will. You are my only connection to the real world." She let out a grunt as she tossed the suitcase into the next room. "Well, I'm good to go."

"Call me when you get there."

"I'll call when I feel like it!"

"Which will be when you get there."

Helga shook her head as she picked up her suitcase again and trudged to the front door. Life sucked all ways around. She gave Jace a one armed hug and proceeded down the front steps.

It was busy day, and the streets were full of cars and people of all different colors and sizes. She headed off down the sidewalk, feeling like a freak with the tattered suitcase. The bus stop was only a few blocks away, but it seemed like miles in the mood she was in. As she walked, she realized she hadnt thought to call in to work and see if she could get the days off. Eh, whatever. She was bound ot get fired soon anyway, why bother?

* * *

The sun was crawling its way down in the sky as she dropped her suitcase by the seat. Hillwood was a few hours away, and she had definately taken her time to pack. The bus itself had a taken a bit to arrive, but it had found its way there. Helga had her found way to the back of said bus.

She leaned back in the seat, crossing her arms behind her head as she closed her eyes. The space between them still stung a little from the last minute tweezing Jace had insisted on. But she admitted she liked having two eyebrows far better than one large one. The breeze from the vents cooled her face gently, and she experimentally wiggled her eyebrows. Perhaps if she gave into the comfort, she might could relapse into dreamland. Bus rides where not on her lists of happy things. Few things were.

"Excuse me?"

Helga shook her head slightly, opening one eye experimentally. "Excuse me?" the voice continued.

"What is it?" Helga snapped, training her attention on the woman ahead of her. "Well?"

"Well, I just noticed you've been sleeping on the bus quite some time. It's late and only a few more stops are left....I was just.." the woman stammered.

"I can handle myself. With any luck, I'll miss my stop," Helga replied, stretching as she sat up. "Where are we anyway?"

"I believe our next stop is Hillwood."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Criminey, it's like Karma isn't gonna let me get off easy." The bus let out a wheeze as it stopped.

"Thanks, I guess," Helga muttered as she claimed her suitcase and made her way to the front of the bus. She followed a few more people off and onto the familiar sidewalk. She took a few steps forward before stopping, ignoring the pushing of the people to go around her and on their way.

She closed her eyes and took a breath, feeling a deep sense of nostalgia. She hadn't been here since high Shool....and maybe it was only four years ago, but she had built a new life since then. She opened her eyes once more, and in the setting of the sun she made her way to that old park. She dropped her suitcase by a bench and continued to wonder down the familiar, yet strange paths. It was odd, being here now, and she suddenly remembered the bench her suitcase was with was the bench where Arnold and her had found their egg. She laughed quietly as she remembered things like that, and she settled into the grass.

From somewhere behind her, a twig snapped audibly. Her instinct was to spin around and spring, but she had to remind herself this was little Hillwood. Nothing bad here...not really. She turned to see what had caused the sound, and she was met with the sight of a young woman and her husband pushing a small stroller. They looked happy, and they looked so in love. They passed by without noticing her at all. She frowned slightly. They didnt look much older than she was. But they already had built a fantasy family.

Helga's frowned deepened suddenly, and she pushed herself up quickly. She brushed the grass from her pantsand stopped toward the bench and snatched up her suitcase. "I forgot how I dont like this place." She spun around only to collide with another human being, sending them both sprawling on their butts. As she struggled to push herself up, she felt her heart stop as she heard a familar laugh.

"I suppose it's typical that we would run into each other this way...literally. Hey Helga. Here, let me help you up"

She balked. Arnold.


	3. Evening Walks

So I've tried to begood with my updating =) however, this will do it for a day or soo...I gotta write the next chunk...heh ^^; Anyway, I like this chapter. Hope you do too!

* * *

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Arnold continued, his hand still extended for Helga. She, however, was sitting dumbfounded on the ground, mouth agape. She was sure she resembled a fish of sorts.

"Um, Helga?"

"No, it's fine!" she managed to squeak out, scrambling to her feet frantically. She could feel her heart threatening to pound its way from her chest and gosh, was it was getting hard to breathe?

Arnold laughed hesitantly, running a hand through his somewhat messy hair. "Anyway, um, sorry. I'm sure you're in a hurry."

Helga just nodded, trying not to make any eye contact. "Yeah, uh, on my...my way home. Just watch where you're walking…"

A smile flitted across Arnold's face, and a sense of relief seemed to wash over him. "For a moment there I thought I had made a mistake as to who you were. You were looking at me kinda strange."

"How'd you know it was me?" Helga responded, trying not to sound too rushed. "I mean it's not like I look exactly the same, I'm not particularly one that stands out and I've had some changes. But you! Hey! Can still kick field goals with your head over there!" She clamped her mouth shut quickly, cursing herself for not being able to control her mouth. This was definitely not like any reunion she had pictured. In fact, she hadn't pictured one. Of all fantasies, she had never actually though what it would be like in reality. She had to escape.

"Yeah, um, anyway! Told Miriam I'd be there before it got to late!" she yelped as she fumbled to pick up her suitcase. She couldn't get her fingers to work! Arnold picked it up from beside her in a fluid movement.

"Maybe I should walk you home?" He raised his eyebrows with a worried look in his eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat," she mumbled helplessly, shoving her hands in her pockets. There was a moment of silence before she began to walk, and Arnold followed suit, keeping a place by her side. She noticed he also put his free hand, the one closest to her, in his pocket as well. She felt like there was a pressure building up in the small gap between them, sort of like the feeling there is before a huge storm lets loose.

"So," he piped out after that had been walking for some time in silence, "What brings you back to Hillwood?"

"Bob is sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry! What's wrong?"

"Don't know, and can't say I really care."

Another awkward silence.

"Sooooo…how's life in Hillwood?" Helga inquired, keeping her gaze on the buildings around them. She knew she was close to being home.

"Oh, I don't live here anymore," Arnold replied, and she saw him give a half smile as she glanced over.

"Oh? So you escaped too?"

Arnold laughed, moving the suitcase to his other hand as he replied, "I like Hillwood. But there is just so much of the world I want to see, ya know? Like my parents did." He paused briefly, then continued, "I'm attending a University a few hours away."

"So what's brought _you_ back?" Helga asked casually.

"Well I try to come home a couple of weekends out of the month. I don't have class again till Monday night, so I usually leave early that morning. I come to see grandpa and grandma, make sure they're still alright."

Helga nodded, keeping her gaze straight ahead as the turned a corner. That was a typical Arnold thing, to be selfless and come spend time with his family. She remembered that was part of what she liked about him, how he always made time for everyone who needed him. He, unlike Olga, was never sickening in the way he went about doing it.

"Well looks like you've got a peaceful weekend ahead," she commented as she made her way up the stoop of her old home.

"Yeah," he chuckled as she reached out to take her suitcase from him. For a brief second she made contact with his hand, and she pulled back quickly. Her hand tingled slightly. "Well it's been fun Arnoldo," she said somewhat gruffly.

"Want to meet me for lunch tomorrow?" he asked suddenly, running a hand through his hair slowly. He smiled hopefully.

Helga paused, her hand on the doorknob. "What?!" She felt her breathing speed up again. It was as if there was no escape, but then again, she began to feel like she didn't want one.

"Or….not," he continued, his face falling slightly. "I mean, I understand you've probably got a lot to do. I just figured it might be nice to catch up. I rarely see anyone from school anymore…You know, maybe we shouldn't-"

"Let's have lunch," Helga blurted out, pushing the door open awkwardly behind her.

"You want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Should I call?"

"Uh…sure.." Helga breathed, digging in the pockets of her pants to pull out a pen. "Paper?"

"Hand?" Arnold said with a laugh as he extended his own. Helga caught her breath, and after what felt like forever, she reached out and began to write her number. She could feel the warmth of his skin as the side of her own rested in his palm. She rarely had touch him at all throughout her school years, and that fleeting kiss so many years before…he probably had forgotten.

She reluctantly pulled her hand away, depositing the pen back in her pocket. The warmth lingered on her skin, the feeling of him on it.

Arnold scanned the number briefly, then nodded. "So I'll call you at around twelve?"

She nodded, eyes wide as he smiled at her. "Good night Helga. It's nice to see you again."

"You too," she whispered, but he was already making his way down the sidewalk and out of earshot. She stumbled back in the house, tripping over her suitcase as she tried to go in the door.

"H..Helga?" Miriam drawled from the direction of kitchen. "That you?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you didn't order pizza," Helga snapped, kicking the door shut roughly. She fell the rest of the way back on the floor, staring up the ceiling, feeling the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest.

She rolled over suddenly, snatched up the suitcase and bolted up the stairs to her room. She paused suddenly as she threw open the door. It was surprising, in a way, that everything was just as she left it. She guessed her parents didn't have use for the rooms upstairs, and they really had less use for each other it seemed.

She dropped her suitcase on the floor by the door, taking a few hesitant steps into the room. It had a dusty smell, and she pushed open the window stiffly, blinking as a gust of night air puffed into her face. Turing, she ran her fingers over the shelf of books. It was full of her poetry and books of poems she had purchased. She had taken to collecting works from others as she entered high school. She had been particularly fond of Emily Dickenson, and some of her poems on love.

She made her way past the bed and to the closet, slowly pulling the door open. Shoved in the back she could see some extremely melted candles and lights hanging about… The shrine was long gone, she had tossed it when she left for college. Pushing past the few clothes still hanging in the closet, she pressed herself against the wall in the back and pulled her legs up to her chest. After a moment of sitting, she pulled out her phone and pressed a few numbers.

"Mr. Sexy's hotline!"

"Not funny Jace."

"So you made it safe with humor intact, I see."

"Define safe."

He paused briefly. "What's up?"

She paused, then whispered, "Arnold's here, too."

"Arnold?….Wasn't he that guy you had a crush on?"

"Mhm.." Helga let her chin fall to her knees.

"Well what's wrong? Did he get butt ugly or something?"

"It's not funny."

"Sorry….So seriously, what's the deal? Is he married, is he mangled?"

"He wants to take me to lunch tomorrow," Helga explained as she ran her free hand over the remains of candles.

"Well that's great, isn't it? What's wrong?"

"Crimeney Jace! I didn't want to have this whole feeling back here again! If I spend time with him…when I get home…."

"So it'll sting a little, but it'll sting more if you don't spend the time you can with him. Won't it?"

"Maybe…"

"S'ok sweetie, so tell me about home?"

And Helga proceeded to tell him about the things she remembered, and how things had changed, and how she could see the sun setting through her open closet door and how the half sun she could see reminded her of a football….

* * *

Reviews, If you would =)


	4. Early Mornings

Hey you guys! Sorry it's taken a bit to update, but I finally got it! I enjoyed writing this chapter as well =) And as for what happens to Helga...well I've had that happen to me, so I sympathize with her. ^^; Hope you guys like it!

* * *

The phone blinked an early (or late, depending on your view) four a.m. when Helga managed to roll over and press the button on the front of it. She blinked in groggy surprise as she pushed herself into a sleeping position.

"I'm gonna feel this tomorrow," she muttered as she crawled from the small space in the back of the closet into her bedroom. It was slightly chilly from her window being left open, but she simply shrugged it off. Helga released a yawn as she scrambled into a standing position, leaning against the wall. She wasn't sure how long her conversation with Jace had lasted, but it had helped to calm her nerves a little as she told him about Arnold and her town.

After a few moments of thought and repeated blinking to wake her up a bit, Helga made her way out into the dark hallway and down the stairs. It was a somewhat slow and tedious process and she bumped her knee twice on furniture she didn't even know they had as she proceeded toward the living room. A slight flicker of light was dancing under the door, and she could hear heavy, regular breathing from within.

Helga contorted her face into a gruesome visage of annoyance mingled with impatience as she flung open the door and stomped into the room loudly.

"Miriam!"

She got a response of a loud snore.

Helga made her way directly in front of the couch, placing a hand on her hip as she made a defiant pose. "Miriam! MIR-I-AM!"

The woman on the couch gave a start, jerking her head up and blinking repeatedly as her mouth opened in closed. She gave a striking resemblance of a fish out of water.

"Glad to see you're up."

"Ooh, Helga, t..there you are," Miriam slurred as she rubbed her eyes. She ran her hand over the arm of the couch for a moment until she located her glasses and jammed them on.

"You always knew how to make a guest feel welcome," Helga replied sarcastically as she flopped down in Bob's chair. She crossed her legs and arms tightly. "So why am I here?"

"What time is it?"

"Why am I here?" Helga repeated.

"Well, your fathers in the hospital…"

"I know that. Still, that leaves me with the same question."

"Well, Helga, while your fathers at the hospital I need someone to watch the house so I can be there. And he should be home in the next couple days, and I'm gonna need you and Olga to help me make sure he's comfortable." Miriam gave a weak smile.

Helga shook her head, still frowning. "I have school…I can't stay very long."

"Please Helga…"

"Fine," Helga snapped, turning away from Miriam and watching some muted figures yell silently on the TV screen. "For a few days…just till Olga gets here."

Miriam smiled and ran a hand through her tangled hair and touched Helga's knee with the other. "Well how about some breakfast?"

"Are you crazy? It's four a.m."

"…Oh…"

****************

When Helga awoke again, it was about nine. She laid in bed for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling, amused by the fact this one wasn't water stained. There were no trucks roaring outside her window and no loud voices yelling. It was peaceful, strange feeling she was no longer used to.

Silently, she say up and pushed her covers off and turned to let her feet dangled an inch or so above the floor. She spotted her jeans, shirt and boots in a disorderly pile near her dresser where she had stripped them off last night. She plodded over to the dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. Inside she saw an old, holey t-shirt from her high school days. It was a faded, nasty green, but she remembered it as being extremely comfortable, so she pulled it on over her bra so she wouldn't be parading around in just her underwear.

As she made her way downstairs, the blond noted that her parents had added a small table here and there since she had left, and she blamed them for the small bruises that had graced her legs while she was sleeping. She passed the living room and found it empty, so Helga continued on into the kitchen where she found a note on the table.

_ Helga_,

_Gone to the hospital. I'll be home sometime tonight. There is food in the fridge, and some breakfast in the microwave, just turn it on. Come by if you can._

_ Mom_

Helga raised an eyebrow in surprise, putting the note back down on the table as she made her way to the microwave and opened it. She gave an amused smirk as she noted the can of biscuits sitting in the microwave.

"Typical Miriam," she commented to herself as she pulled the can out and pulled the label off. She put two of the doughy biscuits on a plate and put them back in the microwave, turning it on for a few minutes.

The letter also mentioned food in the fridge, so she ventured to the fridge while waiting on the biscuits and opened it only to find about three lunchables and a jar of olives. There was also a coke and a gallon of milk, both of which were probably out of date…by years. She shut the door quickly with a disgusted face.

The microwave gave a ding and she grabbed a napkin and picked one the biscuits up and went back upstairs to her room. The window was still open, so she contented herself by leaning on the sill and eating her biscuit while she watched the lonely street. Then suddenly she choked on a bite of her biscuit.

"Ha, hey Helga!"

_Oh God, oh God! _Helga gave a small wave, her eyes wide with fear, a tight small smile showing.

Arnold waved from the street below, looking particularly handsome in a pair of faded jeans and a plaid buttoned short sleeved shirt. Helga could feel her breath speeding up. _Why doesn't he just keep walking? Oh God, Im not wearing pants and this shirt is short…whyyyyyy…_ She tried to slip down a bit more below the window without looking too obvious. She ran a twitching hand through her tangled mass of hair, feeling self conscious.

"It's a beautiful morning!" he continued, walking from the sidewalk across the street to the one directly below her window. If gave Helga a sort of Rapunzel-like feeling. She gave a large nod in response.

"Were you still up for lunch with me today?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side.

_Why don't you move, you idiot?_ Helga was screaming in her head. She gave another large nod, imagining her expression was probably close that of an excessively happy sociopath.

Arnold cocked her head the other way, raising an eyebrow as he asked, "You okay? Did I interrupt something?"

There was a awkward moment of silence before Helga exploded with "NOO! Of course not!" She then gave an accidental and excessively high pitched giggle, then dramatically gestured with her biscuit in hopes to draw attention away from the laugh.

She let out a yelp as the biscuits slipped from her grasp and flew down toward Arnold.

"Whoa!" Arnold laughed, sidestepping out of the biscuit's trajectory. "Sorry Helga! I didn't know you were eating." He ran a slender hand through his hair and waved with the other. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Helga gave a shaky wave as she watched him continue his walk down the sidewalk.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked as he disappeared around the corner. She fell back on the floor in embarrassment, cradling her face in her hands. "Criminey, he'll call later alright….to tell me he's realized I'm a spaz and he doesn't want to risk it."

She rolled over in despair, moaning tragically. She couldn't have made it any worse if she had tried.

The phone on her nightstand began to ring, and she sat up to glare at it. She reached out and snatched in up. "The Pataki's residence."

"Hello, is this Ms. Pataki?"

"What Ms. Pataki you looking for?"

"..Excuse me?"

"Sure, this is Ms. Pataki."

"Well, Ms. Pataki, I'd like to make you a splendid offer. For only-"

Helga slammed the phone on the receiver without so much as giving it a second glance. Oh well. She was up now, and she only had a couple of hours to make herself presentable enough to redeem her performance this morning. She ran over to her suitcase and pulled it open, moaning in despair. She knew she hadn't brought anything presentable. She had about three pairs of grungy looking baggy pants and about four dark colored baggy t shirts…Nothing that would help her look even slightly attractive.

Helga sat for a moment, then tore down the hall into Olga's room. She recoiled slightly as its décor, but continue to the closet. She pulled it open and stood for a moment. Now this was more like it. With a deep breath, she dove into the closet, floundering for her life and drowning in the floral smell.


	5. Afternoon Meals

Note: I made up these colleges =p Hillwood isn't real, so why should they be? Sorry for the update time! ^^; This wasn't one of my faves to write, so I apologize...

* * *

Searching through Olga's closet for something that fit Helga's standards was like searching through a seven pound box of cereal trying to find a prize the size of a quarter. Sure, the things Olga had were lovely, but Helga was either too tall or her boobs weren't enough for the cut to be attractive. Helga has always assumed she had eventually filled out nicely, but apparently she hadn't filled out quite nice enough. With a grunt, she tossed another shirt to the floor.

She reached in again and pulled out the last article of clothing left hanging in the closet, her eyes shut tight as she pulled it to her. She opened one eye slightly, peeking at her last chance.

"Hey!" Helga appraised, holding up the pink and white lace like blouse. She took a deep breath and muttered, "Here goes nothing." She then pulled it over her head and smoothed it out. It was form fitting, the horizontal stripes making it extremely flattering on her tall frame. Helga modeled a bit dramatically in Olga's mirror, pouting her lips and making extreme faces. After a few moments she took the shirt off and placed it carefully under her arms, then she reached down and picked up the jeans she had managed to find. She knew they didn't exactly fit her, that they were somewhat loose and didn't have quite the effect skinny jeans were supposed too, but they did look nice.

Helga strode down the hall toward her bathroom and placed the clothes on the counter beside the sink and continued on to the shower. She tested the water for a few moments the stepped in and began the cleansing. She shampooed and conditioned, used more than enough of the scented soap, continued with a thorough shaving (not like he would see her legs), followed with a good scrub of her feet with pumice, then topped it off by rubbing herself down with some lotion she had found in Olga's room.

"Gah, this stuff smells like rotten apples," Helga coughed as she rubbed the last bit of the lotion into her arms. "But hey, maybe it'll work…Lila probably smelled like rotten apples all those years." She then chuckled to herself as she pulled on the jeans and shirt, looking herself over in the mirror. Definitely not bad. Not bad at all. Helga then reached under the counter and pulled out the old blow dryer and finished up in the bathroom.

As she walked into her room, her cell was dancing about on the floor by the closet. She quickly swooped down to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Miss you to sweetie. Sounds like I interrupted something hot."

Helga frowned. "Get off Jace."

"Of the two of us, it sounds like you're the one that's, how you say, 'on something.'"

"May you choke." Helga snapped the phone shut and shook her head. Sometimes he was a pain.

The phone began to vibrate in her hand once again and she answered snappily, "What did I just tell you?"

"Um….Helga?"

"Arnold!" she stammered. "S..sorry, I thought you were Jace…never mind...hey football head!"

She could hear him chuckle. "Hey Helga. You ready?"

"Yeah. Mhm. Been ready!"

"Alright then, I'll head over now. See ya in a few."

"Bye."

She shut the phone and made a mad dash to her mirror, gripping the vanity hard enough to leave marks. Helga dislike the face she looked plain and normal, nothing special. She looked down and saw the corner of a small ribbon peeping of the top drawer. She took the end of it and pulled the rest of it out, looking at it with mixed feelings. "Why not?" she muttered, sliding it around her neck and tying the bow right above her bangs. It made a nice headband, and the bow wasn't particularly glaring. She smiled as she looked at her reflection.

From below, a knock resounded on the door. She looked down suddenly at her bare feet. "Shit," she snapped as she pulled on her black combat boots. They kinda threw off the groove she was looking for.

The knock came again as she tore down the stairs and to the front door. She skidded to a halt as she reached it, took a deep breath and smoothed her hair and shirt before opening the door.

Arnold gave a large smile as he stood, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hey Helga." He paused briefly, and she could see him take a quick scan of her body. She stood and let him, putting on what she thought might pass as a seductive smile.

Arnold laughed suddenly as his gaze landed on her shoes, and Helga felt her face fall a bit. She gave a small cough as she pulled the door shut and walked down the stairs.

"For a minute I thought you had changed completely…Then your shoes reminded me you're the same Helga," he commented as he jumped the steps to meet her at the bottom.

"Well gee, that's just peachy," she growled as she crossed her arms as began to stomp down the sidewalk.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Arnold stammered.

"Well that's certainly how it sounded, football head," Helga snapped, looking the other way as Arnold jogged up to walk beside her.

"I'm sorry Helga," Arnold apologized, "I didn't mean it like it sounded."

Helga felt her breath catch as she felt the weight of Arnold's hand come to rest on her shoulder. "Okay?" she hard him say again, but his voice sounded far off and distant in her now ringing ears.

"Fine," she muttered, reluctantly shrugging his hand off her shoulder. She knew she couldn't let herself get caught in up these feelings. No matter how she pictured it, she couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"So," Arnold mused, looking over the edge of the bridge as they crossed it. "It's such a quiet day."

"Is it usually loud?" Helga replied, a gruff mix of a snort and laugh escaping from within. She quickly clapped a hand to her mouth and looked the opposite way. _This is not going well_, she thought. She felt like her face was warm enough to cook and egg on, the blush now creeping into her ears. She should've just said no.

Arnold laughed from beside her. "No, not really. At least not here. It's so different from where I live now. I rarely see trees, or rivers anymore." He let out a sigh. "But that's city life for you, I guess."

Helga nodded, uncrossing her arms to put her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, it's the same where I live. Jace and I, sometimes we take short trips to the coast, but it takes forever and we rarely havetime." Helga gave a small smile as she thought about it.

"That's sounds like fun," Arnold commented as he looked over at Helga. He was caught off guard by one of the rare smiles he saw gracing her face.

"So," he continued as he lead them in a left turn and into a small pizza place. "Oh, this okay?" He gave a hesitant laugh as he added, "I mean, I should've asked if you still even-"

"I haven't had pizza in ages! Yes!" Helga exclaimed. Suddenly she could feel the hunger in her stomach at the prospect of real food, not cans of spaghetti-o's and ramen. It was a no surprise how she managed to remain thin.

"Well great!" Arnold said in relief, unconsciously placing his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to a table. Helga fought back a dreamy sigh as he pulled out her chair before going to sit himself. She noted it wasn't a fancy place, but it wasn't crappy either, so to speak. The lighting was dimmed, but of course there was still loud music and lots of tiny tables crammed in one space.

"There's lots of couples here," Helga noted as she reached out to pick up her menu. "Not that- I mean- you know-" she stammered suddenly, recoiling her hand back when she realized he had been reaching at the same time.

"I got it," he said with a smile, handing her a menu and taking the other.

"I'm not helpless, but thanks," she said as she stared hard at the menu.

"Helga?"…."Helga?"

"What?" she snapped, looking up halfway.

"Drink?" Arnold explained, gesturing to the pretty woman waiting patiently beside the table with her little notepad.

"Coke…none of the diet junk."

Arnold laughed, saying "Same thing" as the waitress made some notes and sashayed off.

"So," Arnold said as he picked up a breadstick from the basket that had arrived with the waitress, "Is Jace your college boyfriend? I noticed you mentioned him a lot. That's nice."

Helga choked on the breadstick she was chomping on. "W..what?!"

Arnold looked alarmed. "Are you okay?"

Helga waved her hand in dismissal as she continued to gasp for air. After a second she managed to get out. "We're just friends. Nothing like that!"

Arnold just nodded, still looking anxious. "Oh, thank you!" he breathed as the waitress placed their drinks on the table. Helga swiftly took a heavy gulp of hers.

"You ready?" The waitress asked, raising on eyebrow.

"Yeah, …Mindy.." Helga said as she squinted to read the woman's nametag. "Im gonna need a medium three meat pizza over her with extra cheese."

"That's gonna be it?"

"You gotta take his order, too," Helga retorted, muttering "dolt" under her breath as she took another sip of coat.

"Just make that a large. That okay Helga?"

Helga nodded, and the waitress was off again.

"Didn't mean to make you choke," he apologized, wiping a pit of her projectile breadstick from the front of his shirt. "Moving on, what are you studying? And where?"

Helga set her cup down as she replied, "You know, I'm majoring in English. Journalism, really."

"Wow."

"Yep. I'm over at Ledin Brooks."

"Oh, that's the really nice liberal college, right?"

"Sure, the school is really nice. But the city is the pits. At least where I live."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So what about you?"

"I'm majoring in English too," he said with a smile, picking up another breadstick. "But for teaching. I-"

"Teaching, I should've known," Helga interrupted. "You just cant stop trying to help people, so of course you'd choose that," she teased.

Arnold laughed. "What can I say? It just came to me. I'm over at Dresen."

"That one's nice too. I thought about it, but my scholarship came form elsewhere. Go figure."

Arnold nodded. "I understand. I like it, though. It took some adjusting, you know. I didn't know anybody there, since our class basically split from here in a million pieces. But then, to my surprise, I found Lila there! So-"

Helga blanked.


	6. Dusk Meetings

Sorry it took a bit ^_^; But on the bright side, I finally got myself registered for college =p heh. Hope you enjoy. Still dont own these people, except for Jace and the now introduced Colin ^^

* * *

It was only about one thirty when Helga slammed the front door shirt and made her way to the den shrieking in rage. And here she was, still, at four, just laying on the couch with a crumpled ten dollar bill in her hand.

The lunch had gone well enough, and she knew better now than to call it a date. When Arnold had begun talking about Lila, she had simply lost her sense of reason. The pizza arrived shortly after and she had shoveled it down quickly, thanked Arnold, paid for her half, and had literally run all the way home… and here she was.

Helga rolled over on her side, shoving the bill into her jeans pocket. She felt anger welling up inside and she cursed herself for being so stupid. "He was just being nice," she muttered to herself as she turned on the tv, "I shouldn't have expected anything more."

An old episode of Charmed flickered to life on the old set, and Helga settled back into the corner of the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. She couldn't make sense of why it hurt so bad. She hadn't seen him in four years, and she had barely spent more than an hour with him, so it didn't make sense while it felt like her heart was slowly eating itself.

"_Nobody wants to be the last one there, cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares, someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me…"_

"Ohhh, noooo," Helga moaned as her text message tone began blaring from the other side of the couch. "Why did I ever pick that song!? Stupid shit lyrics…" the blonde snapped and she scrambled to open the phone before it could sing anymore.

"_Hey Sister Golden Hair, safe to call n and chat chat? ~Jaceon~"_

Helga sighed a minute and punched back, "_Life sucks. Can I talk later?"_

A few seconds and Nickelback was…back.

_"No. Im calling. And you better pick up."_

Helga frowned as the phone began playing Poor Unfortunate Souls…Jace has requested it.

"What?"

"I was just checking up on you sweetie. Bad day?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she hissed, watching as Piper ran up the stairs on the tv. "It's just done with. Why do all the names have P's?"

"What the hell?"

"On Charmed," Helga murmured. Piper was running back down the stairs.

"Oh, yay! You remembered! I'm watching it too. We've seen this one before."

"Yep."

"I think Paige is my fave."

"I'm so proud.."

There was a slight pause. "What happened?"

Helga sighed as she leaned back on the couch. "Lila happened."

"Miss America?"

"Psha, pretty much. Im surprised she hasn't already won."

"Robots cant be in the Miss America pageant."

Helga let out a small chuckle. "Good point."

"Tell me baby," Jace prodded. She heard the microwave ding on his side of the line.

"Well, you know…I spent some time getting ready…"

"More than five minutes?"

"Do you want me to tell you are not!" she snapped defensively. "Cause I don't have too."

"Sorry!"

"Anyway, you know, when he got here we walked down to a pizza place. We talked about school and stuff…and then he started talked about Lila."

"What'd he say exactly?"

Helga blushed slightly. "I don't know…exactly," she explained, "I kinda zoned out. I basically ate and ran."

"So for all you know he could've been saying Lila was a horrible little slut bag when he met up with her again, but you weren't listening?"

Helga snorted.

"You're such a drama queen Hellie."

"Better than a drag queen Jace!"

"Oh suck it up!" Jace snapped.

"You'd get there first."

"Will you just shut up!?"

"Thought you called to chat?" Helga continued to pester. She paused the show and shuffled to the kitchen.

"Gosh, Helga, sweetie, I love you, but your such an over reactor. Just call him and make another date. Talk it out."

"It wasn't a date."

"You know what I meant miss."

"Look I'll just-" Helga paused suddenly. "Jace he's on the other line!"

"Well pick up!"

Helga took a breath, and switched over. "What is it?" she said casually.

"Are you alright Helga?" she heard him say. He was concerned. She was swooning.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," she said with a nervous laugh. "Why wouldn't I be Arnoldo?"

"You just kinda ran off…I was kind of hoping we could've spent more time together." He paused. "Um, and I know it's been about two hours but I wasn't sure if I should call, because I know you're home to spend time with your dad but-"

"You wanna come over later?" Helga blurted, clutching the phone to her ear with both hands. "I mean, we could get some take out..and..I don't know…maybe watch a movie…?" She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sure Helga…I'd like that." She swore she could hear a smile in his voice.

"I'll call you?"

"About what time?"

"I'd say maybe 6?"

"Alright!"

"Bye Arnold.." she breathed, snapping the phone shut. She would have to find a movie. She frowned. By inviting him over here, she had boxed herself in with nowhere to run. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now sort of dumb. She took a deep breath.

"Don't get over excited, Helga ol' girl. It's just a friend thing," she told herself, taking some deep breaths. The clock in the kitchen said four thirty. She grabbed another a cold biscuit from the microwave and headed outside.

The streets were mostly empty like last night, and the breeze was pleasant. Putting her hands in her pocket, she continued walking down the old, cracked streets. It didn't take long to get to the fairly new hospital. She had been here once before in tenth grade for her broken wrist. She'd punched this guy in the face for trying to take her seat. So what if he had been new? The seat behind Arnold was hers!

She gave a laugh as she remembered. She stood briefly on the sidewalk in front of the entrance, the breeze whipping her hair around her dramatically. It sort of reminded her of her dream.

"Going in miss? Or are you lost?"

"Oh no, I-" Helga began, but paused suddenly as she turned around. Behind her was one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. He was tall, with broad shoulders and powerful arms. He sported glittering blue eyes behind thin rimmed black glasses, and an even brighter smile, which fell slightly as Helga stood staring.

"Oh, sorry!" she breathed, giving a small laugh as she ran a hand through her hair. "I was just reminiscing. I should get going inside now, though."

"I'll walk with you," he said, giving a slight toss of his head so that his blonde bangs bounced a bit. Helga felt herself blush. "Are you here to see someone?"

"Yeah, my dad," she muttered, looking down. She could feel her heart pounding, but she scolded herself. This was wrong. He was a stranger and he was not Arnold.

_Oh Arnold, Arnold!_ a nagging voice snapped in her head. _You'll never have him. You're no Lila. You don't have beautiful hair, or a beautiful curving body. You don't even go to the same school!_

"He's a stranger!" Helga snapped aloud.

"Well, my names Colin if it makes a difference," he said with a teasing smile. "If it makes me less of a stranger."

"I'm Helga," she said with a half smile as he held the door for her.

"Well, since we aren't strangers anymore, Helga, how about allowing me to take you to dinner? After you visit with your dad, maybe we could go? I get off about six."

Helga's eyes widened as he slipped into one of the long white coats hanging behind the reception desk. "I don't wear it out, you know," he said with a laugh. "So what do you say?"

Helga opened her mouth, but jumped suddenly. "Excuse me just a sec," she explained as she reached in her pocket to pull out the vibrating phone. It said Arnold. She put it back in her pocket and looked up at Colin.


	7. Twilight Talks

Because we all know I post in random bursts ._. So I made this one a little longer than normal...hope you enjooooy... sorry about the UnGodly number of typos last chapter...and this one maybe

* * *

Helga let out a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest, a frown creeping over her features. She had priorities.

"Look," she began, turning her direction to Colin. Gosh he had gorgeous eyes. "I would absolutely love to go have dinner with you."

"There's a 'but' to it, isn't there?" he replied, walking over to her. He put his hands in his pockets, giving a crooked smile. "Beautiful ladies always have those."

"Okay, I don't know if you're being silly," she said as she pointed an accusing finger at him, "but yes, there is a 'but'. I made plans already to spend the evening with a.." she paused a second, then reluctantly choked out "friend. Just a friend. And I'd hate to break plans for that."

"It's perfectly alright. I can respect that," he responded as he picked up some papers from the reception desk. "And who're you here to see?"

"Bob Pataki."

"Pataki, ah, he's my patient. Walk you?" he said with an alluring smile. He extended his arm in an invitation. Helga shrugged, and threaded her arm through his. She noted he smelled delicious, and not like she had imagined a doctor would. He didn't have the sticky smell of medicine. She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Something wrong?" he asked curiously from beside her.

"No, just wondering why you don't smell like sick people," she said casually, stealing a glance at him.

He let out a laugh as the stepped into an elevator. He pushed the button for the third floor. "I cure people, so I like to think I smell like..not sick people..for lack of better words."

Helga smiled as she leaned on the wall of the elevator. "Maybe that explains it." She smiled as she caught his gaze, her breathing speeding up. Colin responded with a smile of his own, adding a wink. "You cant be busy every night," he observed. "Give me one?"

"I only have about two more I can give. I don't live here," Helga explained with a tinge of regret. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Can I have one? I promise it'll be worth it," he persuaded. He gave her a puppy dog stare, complete with a tiny whimper.

"Usually I don't say yes to guys who resort to childish tactics," she responded as the door slid open. "But considering you're my dad's doctor, I guess I'll have to make an exception. You won't kill him otherwise."

Colin let out another of his award winning laughs. "I'm off tomorrow night too. What do you say, Helga? Can I borrow you?"

"How old are you anyway, bucko?" Helga said, evading the question as she followed him down the hall. "You know I'm only twenty-two."

"I'm twenty-five. One of those grade jumping kids."

"Oh," she mouthed. "Well I guess we could try to work something out for tomorrow."

"Wonderful!" he said with genuine delight. Colin then stopped suddenly. "And here we are, room two thirty three."

He gave the door a gentle knock, then pushed it open. "Hello, Mr. Pataki! Miss Pataki," he said with a polite nod at Miriam.

Helga felt a tug at her heart as she observed Miriam there in the chair by the bed where her father was rigged with so many tubes he looked like a wrinkled puppet on plastic strings. And Miriam, she looked on with a devotion Helga didn't know she had. She felt for a moment like she was intruding on this moment her parents were sharing; it was as if they were actually in love, for once. Helga wondered briefly what it had been like when they met.

"I found your daughter, Mr. Pataki. Be careful before someone steals her," Colin teased as he stole a glance at Helga. "You're charts are looking much better today. You should be out of here by Monday, if all goes well. I'll have the nurse make you a diet chart. I expect you to follow this one."

Bob gave a weak grunt. Helga couldn't tell whether it was in defiance or acceptance.

She watched as Colin made some adjustments to Bob's puppet strings. He was a doctor, and he was interested in her. He didn't even know her, though! And yet, she felt this pull coming from him. She felt guilty as she found herself scanning his body. She felt guilty because she wanted him. But he wasn't Arnold, and she knew the difference in the way love and lust felt.

"Be sure to keep this safe," Colin said as he slipped a piece of paper into her pocket on his way out the door. She was sure she detected a double meaning in the way he said it.

"Hi, dad," she squeaked. She coughed to regain her composure, making her way to the foot of the bed.

"Hi Olga."

"It's Helga, dad. Hel-ga."

A grunt in response. "Just came to check on you," she muttered, averting her eyes from his robotic pieces. "Glad you're okay."

"I'm fine," he wheezed out. "I don't need to be in here!"

"Obviously you do!" Helga replied, "Or they wouldn't have you in here...again." She frowned. "You could at least try to look after yourself."

"Well Bob, you're not eating right," Miriam murmured from beside him.

"Well maybe if you'd cook every once in a while!" he snapped.

Helga flinched a bit, and backed up to the door. Miriam seemed to crumpled in on herself in the chair. "Well I'm gonna head home…later Dad."

The blonde fumbled the door open and slid into the hall, slamming the door shut quickly. She allowed herself to fall back on the wall, breathing heavily. She remembered how much she hated hospitals. This was a place where people died, and even though she hated to admit it, she was scared for her father. As much as she hated to admit it, the thought of him getting worse…or dieing…was something she had much rather not think about. Sure, he was crude and a jerk and couldn't even remember her name, but he had tried to make time for her, tried to make her childhood decent, to say the least. So maybe he hadn't been enthused about helping her learn he lines for Juliet, but he had sat up with her until she knew them. And maybe taking her to see "Rats" had been a bust, but the point was he had tried to do something he had thought she would like. And after all, the had had fun laughing their asses off at the stupid people who actually allowed themselves to be made to look like rats. Some things just didn't not believe in the theatre society.

She took another deep breath, tossing her hair back and pulling her hands through it to get the tangles out. She wiped the sweat that was beading on her forehead away, and allowed herself a few more moments and silent reflection before once again shoving her hands in her pockets and stomping down the hallway with her big black combat boots.

***********

"You eat Chinese?"

"I eat what doesn't eat me first."

"So that's a yes," Arnold responded with a laugh as he jumped down from his truck. Helga pushed open the door on her side and jumped down as well, slamming the door shut before Arnold could make it to her.

"So…what? I'm particularly partial to fried cat at myself," Helga said nonchalantly before releasing her trademark deep chuckle.

Arnold let out a mix of a cough and a laugh. "Last time I checked, they only serve that on weekends."

"Well then we're in luck," Helga yelled, throwing her hands in the air before pushing open the steamy looking door. "I say we get two orders."

Arnold just smiled as he held the door.

"H'allo! What I can get you?" the man at the counter said brightly, smiling so wide his eyes practically disappeared in the mass of coffee colored wrinkles.

"We're gonna need two orders of sweet and sour chicken, some sesame chicken, double rice, some of those weird potato cube thingies, some of them noodles, some of these crab puff things, and can we get some chopsticks?" Helga said, leaning on the counter and pointing out pictures like she was telling the weather. The man just nodded.

"Twenty-three seventeen," he said after a few moments.

"Halves?" Helga said, looking at Arnold. She pulled out her ten dollars, feeling guilty for blowing al Jace's money.

Arnold brushed her off and handed over twenty-five dollars, accepting the change and ignoring Helga's rant.

"I could've got that, football head! We're both eating! It's not like I cant afford my own food! Gee! Here, take this ten!" she cried, pushing the money at him.

"You could just say thank you," he said coolly, raising on eyebrow. He pushed her hand back.

She floundered for a moment, then shoved it back in her pocket before looking away and muttering "Thanks."

"Food for you?" a young Asian woman said pleasantly, hitting the bell on the counter. Arnold took the bag and thanked the woman.

"Ready?" He said as he held the door for Helga. She just nodded and sped to the truck before he could try to get that door too. It was nice, but she felt slightly uncomfortable allowing him to do these things for her. It was all just his way of being kind, but she felt guilty accepting it from some reason.

"Mother-!"

"Oh, Mary mother of Jesus!" Helga gasped, jumping away from the door like a ninja. She recognized the man she had hit with the door when she had flung it open carelessly.

"Did I break your nose?" she blurted, looking back at Arnold then at the man.

"I'm a doctor, I can handle it," Colin assured her, leaning his head back and taking gulps of air through his mouth.

Arnold deposited the bag in Helga's seat and thrust a napkin from the bag at her, and she extended it to Colin from a safe distance. She could detect the small blood spatter on the front of his light blue t-shirt.

"I was only hoping to say hey," he said with a muffled chuckle. "You didn't have to pummel me."

"I was just trying to get the door," Helga moaned, slapping herself on the forehead. "Criminey! Look, sorry about your nose."

"Do we need to take you to the hospital?" Arnold asked, and Hegla felt a tiny chill as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He had referred to them as a "we"! One unit! She licked her lips nervously.

"I just came from there," Colin said, shrugging the offer off. "You must be the friend Helga was telling me about." Helga watched as Colin gave Arnold a cold stare. It was like a tiny snowstorm was going on in the gap between them.

"I'm Arnold." Arnold let his hand move from Helga's shoulder so he could offer a handshake to Colin. After a moment he let his hand drop.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Colin," the doctor replied, dabbing his nose lightly with the napkin. "Romantic dinner tonight?" he said with a sarcastic edge. Helga felt a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"We're just getting something to take home," Arnold said calmly. "Helga is an old friend from school, and we're just catching up." Helga caught how he obviously stressed friend.

"And speaking of getting home, we should head out," Helga said, indicating she meant Arnold, "before our Chinese turns back into it's original form."

Both Colin and Arnold gave her confused stares.

"Cold and sticky crap, okay?" she huffed, pushing the food over and climbing into the cab. "I'll see you tomorrow Colin, okay? Sorry about your nose." She slammed the door.

"Yes, I'll definitely see you tomorrow," Colin muttered, focusing his attention on Arnold.

"Nice to meet you too," Arnold muttered as Colin stormed off down the street, a small blood spatter trail following.

Arnold made his way to his side of the vehicle and slid in, letting out a muffled "hmph!" as he started the truck.

"Sorry, Arnold," Helga muttered sheepishly, focusing her attention out the window. "He's just a guy-"

"He's not a nice guy."

"What?" Helga asked, looking over at Arnold like he suddenly had slapped her. "How would you know?"

"He's grandma's doctor…I never knew his name, but I've seen him before. I've heard about it."

"He's not that-"

"Are you planning on see him?" Arnold interrupted, not making eye contact as he turned left at the stop sign.

"Are you gonna make a deal out of it?" Helga snapped, leaning back in the seat and crossing her arms.

"He's not nice. I don't want you to get hurt."

Helga let out a harsh laugh. "Oh come on Arnoldo, don't even act like my personal life is your business. Don't act like we're suddenly tight buddies."

"We're friends. As a friend, I'm just telling you-"

"Stop it, okay?" she hissed, throwing her hands out like she was silencing a band. "This isn't your business."

"Helga-!"

"You're not my friend, okay!?" she yelled.

There was a sudden silence. Helga grimaced, then reached out and gently touched his shoulder. He stiffened.

"No, Arnold, I…I didn't mean that. We're…friends." She took a deep breath and removed her hand reluctantly. "I just meant, I haven't seen you in what seems like forever."

"You're right, it's not my business," he responded, stopping the truck in front of her house. "It's not my place to butt in on your personal life."

Helga fidgeted nervously in her seat. "Arnold, I'm-"

"Hungry? Me too." He gave a weak smile an unbuckled, then grabbed the bag and jumped out of the cab.

Helga frowned, taking a deep sigh before doing the same.

Helga loped to the door and unlocked it, swinging the door open stiffly, and Arnold walked in much the same manner.

"The kitchen is to your left," she said gruffly, slamming the door. She suddenly didn't want to be in this outfit of Olga's anymore. She felt like a Barbie.

"Here, take a plate," she said as she tossed some paper plates on the table.

"Helga, look-" Arnold began, reaching out to touch her.

"No, Arnoldo, you look," she snapped, twisting away. She was having a severe complex of fight or flight, and she had never backed away from a fight. "I don't want to talk about Colin. I wanna eat my fried cat and watch some brainless zombie movie where everyone dies. Got it?"

Arnold gave a submissive smile. "Sure. We can just do that."


	8. Midnight Movies

Hey oldeh oldeh ohh! Anyway, sorry. ._. it's been a bit, and I was bad about it, I guess. But I have updated! Thanks for all the reviews!

And in response to the "fluff" request, this chapter has "baby fluff" ._. but I promise if you read till the end of the story, you wont be disapointed =)

Dont own these people, And I dont own the movie they are watching...well, I mean, its here at my house, but I didnt make it, thank God! its horrible! Stupidest movie ever! "Manos: The Hands of Fate!" ....check it with the MST3K cast for a laugh =)

sorry if there are typos ^^ if you find any, pm me and i'll fix em

* * *

"Only an idiot would even think about going outside alone," Helga snapped, rice spewing out of her mouth as she sneered at the tv. "But then again, what can you expect from the woman still wearing the night gown? Ahh!" Helga laughed sarcastically. "What did I just tell you?"

Arnold and Helga both let out teasing screams as the woman was ambushed in the dark.

Laid out on the coffee table before them was a messy mass of Chinese boxes and paper plates, two Styrofoam cups of soda, a two liter of mountain dew (Helga had made a mini trip for drinks on her way home from the hospital), and their feet were propped up in the middle of it.

In her lap Helga held a small bowl heaped with rice and chicken, and Arnold had noodles and potatoes in his bowl. They were seated on the old couch watching some horrible b-flick film on chiller channel. The conversation of earlier still lingered in the air, but neither one of them wanted to tread those waters again. Neither one of the two fresh adults wanted to ruin what was turning out to be a pleasantly fun evening.

"So," Arnold said as he swallowed a long strand of noodle he was holding in his fingers, "I'm thinking that guy at the beginning, you know, the guy with the huge thighs? He's the killer."

"No, no," Helga said through a full mouth of rice, not diverting her attention from the movie, "It can't be. It's more likely to be the dead guy."

"What? He's dead!!" Arnold protested, giving her an incredulous look.

"You think he's dead," the blonde persisted, chewing the end of her chopstick thoughtfully. "And that's exactly why there had to be him. Classic horror movie lore, ya know?"

Arnold let out a deep laugh. "Oh, how could I have missed that?" he said with mock enthusiasm.

"What can I say? I'm the queen of horror, past and present. I know my killers," Helga said proudly as she put her half full bowl onto the coffee table. She pulled her now cargo pant clad legs up onto the couch, stretching out as much as she could while still trying to give his space.

"You can use my lap if you want," Arnold said after a moment. He lifted his bowl up from his lap. "I don't mind."

"Naah, I'm fine," Helga replied, even though desperately wanted to touch him even if it was just her feet.

"No, really, Im done eating anyway."

"So are you saying my feet would make you lose your appetite?"

"I mean… I don't know, look at them. They're huge!" Arnold teased, winking at her.

"The better to kick you with!" she argued, giving him a playful kick in the leg. She let out a yelp as he grabbed her ankle and began to tickle the bottom of her foot. "That's cheating!"

"No, no, it's legal," Arnold responded, not releasing his grip.

"Stop it!" Helga whined through laughs, and she struggled to pull her leg away. "I'm gonna deck you in the face!"

Arnold laughed as he released her foot, and she quickly drew her legs up to her chin. She could feel the blood rushing to her face as he looked over at her triumphantly. She moved her head so her hair made a tiny curtain between them.

"He's gonna die next," she mused out loud to change the subject, watching as the heroic husband walked out into the dark desert alone

"I thought he already died," Arnold's voice said from beside her. She heard some shuffling on the table.

Helga shook her head. "No, but he should be, technically. He's been beat up so much already."

They watched in amused silence as the man Helga pointed out was smashed ont he head and tied up to a pole.

"eh, he's still gonna be fine," Arnold said with a shrug as the camera switched to another part of the dark house. He picked up his cup from the table and drank the rest of the mountain dew.

"Well he's a dolt anyway," Helga replied, sinking back into the cushions of the couch, stifling a yawn. "Oh, hey! You can leave the junk! I'll clean it up later!"

Arnold shook his head as he proceeded to gather up the empty boxes from the table. "It's my stuff too. I can get it."

Helga snarled slightly, grabbing up stuff from her end of the table quickly, trying to gather more in her arms than Arnold had. She snatched up a cup away before he could grab it, then turned and strode into the kitchen, dumping it in the huge garbage can that was almost empty. They never really had garbage, except cans. Go figure.

"Hey is this trash?" Arnold asked after he had dumped his armload in, picking the neatly folder paper square off the top.

"Give me that!" Helga snapped, grabbing the paper from him and shoving it in her pocket. It was the note Colin had given her earlier. She hadn't read it yet, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She knew if she opened it, she would call. And she wasn't sure yet if she wanted to call him, but there was a nagging feeling that was urging her to choose affirmative on the answer.

"Sorry," Arnold teased. "You a little tense from that horribly scary movie?" he continued as he dealt a playful push on the arm.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she muttered, shrugging away. The blonde girl let out a sigh as she stomped back the couch, frowning. She didn't know why she cared what Arnold's opinion was. It wasn't any of his business, right? She'd call Jay later. Maybe.

"Hey, I was only kidding," Arnold apologized as he sat down next to her. "I didn't mean to make you upset. Is something wrong?"

"You mean besides the movie?"

"Yes Helga, besides the movie."

"Well then no," she snapped defensively.

"Alright, I can take a hint," he replied, raising his hands in surrender. "We can just go back to watching the movie and we'll forget serious things ever happened."

"Gosh football head, what do you want from me?" she hissed, sinking into the couch, wishing she could just sink into it and it would crap her out at her apartment. She actually wished she was there, and not here. Not anymore.

"I just wish you would trust me a bit, ya know? We've known each other our entire lives almost, and our friendship-"

Helga snickered.

"Friendship," he repeated, looking over at her sternly, "Has never been based on anything but you picking on me. We've had a pretty shallow relationship here."

Helga bit her lip nervously, not bothering to look over. "There's no reason to try and change that now," she whispered, frowning.

"And why not?" he demanded softly.

"Because I'm never gonna see you again after this weekend."

"What if I wanted to see you again?"

There was an awkward pause that lingered for a bit before Helga responded, "Then you're an idiot."

"Why? For Christ sake Helga, we have a chance to be friends. We're not immature kids who cant work problems out! Please, cant we give this a chance? I don't see anyone else really, and I don't want to lose that with you either."

"So just because everyone else forgot you, I'm supposed to be that substitute. Oh come on! Criminey! What about Lila!" Helga cried out, a sneer plastering over her face.

"She got married and dropped out cause she was pregnant? I told you earlier, remember? I don't see her."

"Oh yeah," Helga muttered, running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to fight with you again Helga," Arnold reassured her. He moved a bit closer. "I just want you to know you can trust me. I just want to be friends."

Helga cringed slightly. "I have enough 'friends' Arnoldo."

"Helga!" Arnold moaned, falling back on the ouch and covering his face with his hands. "Why do you make everything so difficult? I just want to know what's bothering you and you turn it into some sort of soap opera!"

"Me!? Me!?" she shrieked, mouth agape. "I'm not the one sitting here preaching! I was-"

She lost her train of through when Arnold sat up and pulled her over into a somewhat one sided hug. She couldn't breathe for a second as she found her face on his chest, and she could feel his hands on her back as he held her there. She could smell his cologne, and she began to feel a bit faint, but then he released her.

She sat for a second, wishing it hadn't ended so fast.

"If this is about Colin….again," Arnold said with a slight cringe, "Then it's your choice. Maybe he isn't totally a bad person. You were right, and it's not my place, like I said."

"No, it's fine. We might talk about that later okay?"

"I can handle that," Arnold said, flashing a smile. "Friends?"

Helga let out a sigh. "Friends."


	9. Morning Meals

I know it may not _seem_ like a critical chapter in the story, but I think it was needed =) I think Miriam needed to say her little piece, and I think this was the best way to get to Helga's conclusion at the end of the chapter =) how you like. and it's only got abput three or four more chapters until the end! is you excited!? =p I am.... Not sure about a sequal, so you guys can let me know what you think. I kinda sort of have an idea for it =)

Now read on about the characters I do not own!

* * *

It was about nine when Arnold finally bid Helga good night. The blond smiled as she leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, as she watched him make his way to his battered old truck. She returned the tiny wave he gave her, watching as he started the old truck and chugged down the street to the boarding house.

Her smile faded slightly as she closed the door gently, not wanting to wake Miriam who had arrived home about an hour ago. Usually she didn't care, but she now felt a tiny bit of sympathy for her disheveled mother who was currently drooling onto the kitchen counter. Maybe Miriam couldn't help herself with her drinking, it wasn't like Bob was particularly a loving and compassionate husband to her. His life was his work, Olga, and his tv, and she knew how hard it was to try and get yourself noticed around here. She sighed, knowing how much potential her mother had. She remembered well how her mom had taken over Bob's beepers for a brief time in fourth grade. Miriam was smart, and it hurt Helga inside. She didn't want to end up like Miriam: alone, even with family.

The blond stripped down when she reached her bedroom, yawning as she crawled into her old bed. Her cell on the nightstand blinked with missed calls and messages, but she would talk to Jace tomorrow. She wanted to relish this night by herself.

* * *

"Alright you horney little witch, this is my, what, seventh message? Call me baacck!" Helga rolled her eyes as she jerked the brush through her matted hair. Jace's messages got progressively more suggestive and pissed off sounding as she continued to let them play on the speaker. The sun was sneaking into her bedroom slowly as she sat getting dressed. She wasn't sure why she was up so early, but she felt a peace radiating from inside of her and she couldn't erase the large smile on her face no matter how hard she tried. She yanked the brushed down one more time before twisting her shining hair together and clipping it to the back of her head sloppily.

"Helga?"

"I'm already awake, Miriam!" Helga called back, shutting her phone and shoving it into the pocket of yet another pair of her cargo pants. She jerked her boots on, then smoothed her navy "Shakespeare" T-shirt before bounding down the stairs two at a time.

"Good morning, Helga," Miriam slurred slightly as stumbled her way to the door of the kitchen to wave at Helga. Her eyes were dark and bloodshot, and her glasses were crooked.

With a sigh, Helga walked over and wrapped her mother into a quick, yet tight hug.

"Good morning mom. Hey, how about we go get some breakfast?"

Miriam blinked in surprise, mouth falling open slightly. "I…uh…I'd like that honey."

"How about you take a shower and get dressed, and we can walk down to _Susan's _and we can eat there," Helga suggested as she steered her mom into her and Bob's bedroom. She picked up a bottle of Tylenol from the dresser and handed two of them to Miriam before ushering her into the bathroom.

Miriam gave a small smile and her lips quivered as she closed the bathroom door.

Helga sat down on the end of the unused bed and clasped her hands in her lap, staring down at the floor. What could it hurt to give Miriam the little bit of attention her husband never gave her?

The sounds of the shower couldn't not fully muffled the sounds of Miriam's sobs. Helga blushed, pushing herself up and walking toward the large vanity of her mothers. There were pictures scattered across the worn wood, pictures of Helga and Olga as babies, some of Miriam and Bob during the early years of marriage, and more of the kids as they proceeded to grow. The blond smiled, small tears coming to her blue eyes. She brushed the away quickly, dropping the pictures and walking to the closet. She pulled out a blue fitted shirt that was Miriam's and the only pair of jeans. She hoped they still fit Miriam. She wanted her mom to feel good about herself today, and to be sober for as long as Helga could keep her that way.

After a while longer the door to the bathroom opened in a mass of steam, giving it the illusion of a vanishing act. Helga graciously turned away as Miriam donned her undergarments before descending on her mother with the clothes she had picked for her. She spent a few minutes brushing her mother's hair our and blow drying it.

"What's gotten into you Helga?" Miriam inquired, looking away from Helga timidly.

"Nothing really Mom, I just thought maybe we could spend some real time together. We never really do that." Helga watched as Miriam cringed at the inflection Helga added to real.

"Well, I think we'll have a good time," Miriam responded, smiling fondly at her youngest daughter. "I'm sorry it's something we never took time for when you were younger."

"It's fine," Helga said, stiffening a bit. "It's never to late to start, right?" she added, running the brush through Miriam's now dry hair a few more times before putting the brush down. "Awesome!"

Miriam blushed as she observed herself in the mirror, commenting, "I forgot I even had these jeans."

"They're radical," Helga teased, picking up Miriam's purse and tossing it to her. "Come on, lets head out."

* * *

The little restaurant was packed, as it always had been since it's arrival. The air was think with the smell of bacon and eggs, as well as the aroma of strong coffee. Since it's arrival in Helga's sophomore year, she couldn't recall it ever having a single non-busy day.

"Hey Pataki!" a raspy woman's voice called from the counter. "Long time no see, blonde haired bombshell!"

Helga laughed, putting an arm around her mother. "I've been away at college, Brown eyed girl. I thought me and my mom might catch some breakfast while I'm in town."

The woman nodded, grabbing up two menus as she swept gracefully from behind the counter and led them to a booth in the far back near one of the windows.

"I don't mean this offensive at all, but you've definitely updated your image since I last saw you. You look awesome!"

Patty laughed as she slid the menus to the two women, tossing her short cut brown locks. "Harold and I have been spending a lot of time in the gym lately. I think I slimmed a bit, but I'm still rough as ever," she teased, dealing a teasing blow to Helga's arm.

"You and Harold still so called 'just friends'?" Helga asked as she took a sip of the dark coffee Patty had given to her and Miriam.

"For from it," Patty chuckled as she held her notepad poised for orders. "We're engaged as of last Thursday."

Helga gaped at the ting that glittered on Patty's ring finger. "Criminy! Way to go!"

Patty smiled. "Can I take you're order?" she teased.

Helga tolled her eyes. "Two scrambled eggs with a side of bacon and hash browns. Mom?"

Miriam blinked as she took in the menu. "I think I'll settle for a chocolate chip waffle with two fried eggs," she said as Patty took their menus. "It's nice to see you again, Patty. And good luck," Miriam added with a smile.

Shocked flitted across Patty's face, but she reeled it in almost immediately as she gave Helga a look of confusion before smiling broadly. "No problem, Mrs. Miriam. Be back soon."

"Gosh, I'm starving!" Helga said, slathering a piece of toast with jelly before chomping down with gusto. "Take some mom."

Miriam smiled as she did as Helga asked. "Thanks."

Helga looked at Miriam and smiled. "Welcome." And they both knew it wasn't just about the toast.

* * *

"You gonna go see Bob again today?" Helga asked as she chomped down on her last piece of bacon, wiping her hands on one of the many napkins she had scattered.

"Of course, hon. I'll go see him everyday until he gets to come home."

"Why?"

Miriam paused, then responded sincerely, "He's my husband, and I love him. I know that's where I'm meant to be."

"But what if he doesn't care?" Helga asked, looking down as she twirled her fork in her fingers.

"Well, honestly hon, he may seem like he doesn't. But I know, deep inside, he loves me to. And he needs me."

Helga blinked, staring up at the Miriam she never really ever had a chance to get to know.

"It's about love, you know that. You just cant be away from the person you love, whether they seem to know you exist or not. You just keep hoping that if you do all you can for them, they'll see how much you mean to them." Miriam sniffled then let out a large laugh. "But I'm just rambling. You probably don't understand that feeling yet, but you will one day," the woman said, patting Helga's hand as she picked up the bill and carried it to the counter.

Helga sighed from where she was sitting. She knew exactly how it felt like, most of her life in fact. But unlike her mother, she had spent all that time running away instead of being like her mother and persisting. It was one of those rare moments where she felt Miriam actually knew something about life that she didn't.

"Ready to go hon?" Miriam said as she placed her tip for Patty on the table. "It's only about ten. You can stop at the house and I'll continue on to the hospital."

"I'll go with you," Helga said suddenly, standing and wiping her hands on her pants. She had to go tell Colin she didn't want to see him tonight. It didn't feel right to give up on Arnold, screw the little voice in her head. That wasn't her conscience talking, that was her cowardly side. And she'd be damned if she called and let him have her number. If Arnold said he was a jerk, she'd take his word over the word of any stranger.


	10. Evenin', misery!

Howdy doody =) Here it is...finally =p I've been so busy... but the good news is, I have the last chapter typed up so we're good to go=p youll et it when I'm ready. there are about two more to go =) Look for this to be finished in late October. I got some college exams out the ying hang this month and a butt load of lines to learn for a play between now and then ._. not that it matters to you guys =p lol

Anywho, the following two chapters will be kinda sort of mature in language and in content ._. you have been warned. (does not include this chapter)

I dont own Hey Arnold. I do own Jace, who I love! And Colin, who I dont so much love! ;) lol Enjoy

ps. sorry for typos ._.

* * *

Miriam had assumed her faithful position in the chair next to Bob's sleeping form, gently reaching out and brushing a wisp of his quickly graying hair from his forehead.

Helga leaned down and patted Bob briefly on the arm before saying goodbye to Miriam and making her way into the hallway, scanning for any sign of Colin. She wasn't even sure what hours he kept, but she was hoping the sooner he came to work the sooner she could cancel the date and make this friendship with Arnold an always and forever reality.

"Well if it isn't my date, Helga!" Colin laughed pleasantly from the end of the hallway. His nose was heavily bandaged, but he still seemed to radiate pure gorgeousness. Helga blinked, clearing her mind so she could simply say "No." She had never had trouble with turning people down, and this was not be where she started.

"Colin, look, I can't-"

"Wait for tonight? Me either!" he interrupted, casually adjusting his glasses as he looked at her.

"Look, mister ego!" Helga protested, a sneer becoming the prominent feature on her face. "I'm canceling our so called date."

Colin didn't turn around as he paused in the door. "What's the problem?"

"Besides you?" she said sarcastically, crossing her arms heavily over her chest. She swelled up to her full height as Colin turned his head to look at her.

"Have I don't something?" he asked curiously, his brow furrowing in confusion. "I was under the impression things were going quite well. Apparently I was mistaken,"

"Well, yeah, you were," the blonde continued, her gaze wavering before letting it fall to the floor. She glanced through the window of the door at where Miriam was gently holding the sleeping Bob's hand. "I just… I've got some things I need to work out. I have a problem, and it's in critical condition. Surely you can understand that?"

The man blinked, taking off his glasses and looking down at her with his deep eyes. He smiled. "Of course I can. I'm a doctor, after all." He chuckled as he rubbed his glasses with the bottom of coat nonchalantly. "But I can't understand why you can't at least join me for dinner. I'm not asking for a life time of commitment from you. Just friendship."

Helga felt her stomach knot unpleasantly, a warning going off somewhere inside of her. It was like a tornado alert spinning in her stomach. She wanted to say no. Something still felt wrong. But the again, the other part of her mind pressed, friendship. Friends are always good. She cringed as the image of Jace in her mind was frantically screaming at her to take the offer, if only for free food.

Helga shook her head to clear her mind. "Look," she sighed. "Dinner. Only dinner, but as friends. Nothing else."

"Wonderful!" Colin straightened his glasses on his nose before opening the smooth door disappearing behind it along with the fantasy of the perfect marriage of her parents one could glimpse the tiny crisscrossed window. Helga blinked as he glanced in, wondering what it was like in there, really, to know you were in a fantasy world. It was like tv. On this show, her parents were open about how much they loved each other and Colin was a nice, handsome man who would understand about Arnold and about others needs. But, like all TV shows, she knew it was all just a fantasy.

Arnold leaned on the bar as he watched Helga washing dished in the sink. He had offered to help, but of course she had denied it and threatened to spork him in eye is he came with three feet of her dishing fortress.

"Sorry again for just showing up," the green eyed boy explained as he laid his head and his arms.

"No sweat football head," Helga said with a shrug, drying one of plates and okaying it in the drain. She had somehow or other gotten the notion to clean up everything in the house. She didn't know when the plates had last been used or even washed. Mopping the kitchen was already over and done with now and she had recently just finished vacuuming as she waited on it to dry. Arnold had pounded on the door just as she had been about to go out with some of the money from the jar in the back of the cupboard for groceries. She had simply shrugged and decided to do dishes then.

"It's just you seem a little busy…"

"That's life."

"Anyway, I just wanted to come by and see you. I'm heading out tomorrow and I wanted to see you before I left…. Let me get that!" Arnold swooped over quickly and picked up the chunks of plate that were shattered at the floor around Helga's feet.

"Just a little slippery from the soap, I guess," she stammered, reaching down and grabbing up some of the pieces before Arnold could get to them. She felt a new, yet familiar electrical feeling pulsing in her veins as she peered up at Arnold through her lashes. He was so close, she had only to move her face maybe three centimeters and she could steal a kiss. Steal a hug even. Just some sort of physical contact that was voluntary for both parties.

"I thought you said you weren't leaving till Monday?" Helga asked, feeling her heart pounding as she watched him drop her broken remains in the garbage can.

"Well, I usually leave on Monday's, ya know? But I got a call from Gerald and he's gonna be up in the area and I haven't seen him about two years. We still talk a lot, but nothing compares to seeing, ya know?" he explained, training his green eyes on her.

Helga just nodded, clamping her mouth shut.

"So I figured I'd spend Monday with him."

Helga nodded again, standing up and mechanically washing more dishes. "Yeah, I get what you mean. I should probably be heading back soon myself. Jace is probably going insane by now."

"Jace?" Arnold mused.

Helga held up a plastic spork warningly and Arnold laughed. "I'm not gonna wash the dishes, gee. Don't spork me for breaking the unofficial restraining order.

"He's my roommate. Apartment mate. Crappy shack full of roaches mate. But not a love mate, so don't look at me like that," she warned. "He's the sprinkles on the ice cream, not the cone, if you get my comparison."

"He's the flamboyant one?" Arnold asked, head cocked to the side adorably.

"Gold star!"

Arnold laughed pleasantly, plucking the plate from Helga's hand and placing it in the dish drain. "I have a boring roommate. Not that I don't like him, I mean I do. He's nice, but he's never home. So I guess I cant actually say he's boring when he's off gallivanting, can I?" he mused.

"I guess not," Helga replied as she pulled the plug from the drain and wiped her hands on her jeans. "But then again, just cause you go off and live extravagantly doesn't make you an exciting person. I think you're just as interesting even if you do simple things." She blushed slightly.

Arnold gave a large smile as he leaned next to her on the counter. "It's nice to be able to talk to you, finally. I mean, really talk. Without you getting defensive or being insulting."

"Don't be a sissy about it."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

Helga felt her breath catch as a large, glossy car parked gracefully in front o f her house. She could feel Arnold stiffen beside her as the watched from the window over the sink. Helga moaned in annoyance.

"You're going out with Colin?" Arnold said with a detached tone. He held his position a the window.

"Just for dinner," Helga sighed, eyeing the spork for a moment before picking it up and running it through her hair a few times. Arnold raised his eyebrow.

"I know it's not my business-"

"Nope."

"But I wish you would listen when I tell you he isn't a nice man."

Helga sighed, tossing the spork into the sink, watching as Colin slid out of the car and straightened his shirt. Helga felt shabby in her jeans and polo, but whatever. He'd live.

"I have been listening, Arnold," Helga said sincerely, restraining herself from placing a hand on her shoulder. "I established this morning that it would be just a friend deal. Dinner only."

"Helga, you just don't get it, do you?" Arnold said, finally looking at her. He shook his head heavily.

Helga stiffened as a heavy knock played on the door. "I guess not."

"Then there isn't anything I can say I guess."

Helga made her way to the door, saying with a slight tinge of anger, "You're always so damn cryptic."

"I just wish you with think about it."

"I did."

Arnold sighed heavily, making his way to the door next to Helga. "Well I know I can change your mind. There's no need to try."

Helga flushed in anger. "look-!"

"I don't want to fight," he said softly, looking down at her with his green eyes. It was so strange, how much taller he was now. Helga felt her breath catch. "I'll call."

Arnold pulled the door open and nodded to Colin before skirting around him and down the steps.

Colin frowned as he watched. "Are you ready?"

"Why not?" Helga sighed heavily. "I might as well get it over with."


	11. A Date with Disaster

I liiiiiive =D again.

Anyone ever been in a play? Ever had the opening night have some glitches? Ours did =p Im supposed to shoot my friend Colin (whose named I borrowed for this story. He isn't as bad as this Colin ^^;) who plays the character Phillip. So I fire…gun doesn't fire like its supposed too…so we keep going where he's advancing and I fire again… nada. And we both have these "Oh frig butt" looks on our faces and I run into the fireplace on the set and fire and- Bang! Finally. And everyone commented on how suspenseful that was and we're all…. It was an accident but don't tell . Just had to share =p

Anyway, enjoy this longer chapter. Thought Id be posty today =) This is the one youve all been waiting on =D maybe .

**Dear thundercatroar** = in response to the message I sent you, all I said still holds true. I hope, if you are reading this, that you will read the chapter =)

Don't own these guys. Cept Jace (love!) and Colin.

* * *

Helga leaned her head against the window of the car, watching as buildings sped by in a blur. A music of sorts was seeping out of the speakers of Colin's expensive car, but she didn't really care. All she could focus on where Arnold's sad green eyes as he walked down the steps and vanished.

"You like Italian?" Colin asked.

Helga had a flash of Arnold pushing open the door to the pizza parlor. "I love it," she whispered.

"Great!" Colin said enthusiastically as he swung the car into the parking lot of a large restaurant. They had been driving nearly thirty minutes, so of course it was bigger and more packed then anything in Hillwood could ever hope to be. It was a large, elegant looking building with lush green vines coiling gently around the brick pillars outside with beautiful stained windows as a backdrop.

She stepped out of the car before Colin could swoop over to open the door for her.

"I can get it, thanks," she said harshly, tossing her hair defiantly.

Colin smiled un-phased. "It's still gentlemanly to get the door for a beautiful woman. No need to get femi-Nazi on me hon." He pushed the door closed with a click, holding his arm out for her to take it. The blonde raised on eyebrow skeptically before tossing her ponytail over he shoulder and stalking off toward the door. She heard Colin sigh as he easily caught up to her with a few steps.

"Listen, Hon,"

"I'm not your 'hon'"

"Alright, fine. Helga. Look," the blonde man began, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto on of the benches out front where others couples were chatting amiably as they waiting on a table. "I know things have got to be hard for you, what with your dad in the hospital and all. But I assure you that things will be just fine. Could you please at least a little thrilled to be here with me tonight? Smile?"

Helga glared at him with intense blue eyes before flashing a particularly nasty and mischievous grin. She could play the game, but it was going to be on her own rules.

He gave a mischievous smile in response, and Helga admitted that as he removed in his glasses in a Clark Kent manner he seemed to just ooze a casual sexiness. But she knew now that that wasn't what she was looking for, and it was never going to be what she wanted.

"If you want to play like this, I'll play the game too. And I'll warn you beautiful, I'm damn good at it. But I think I'd be much happier and you would to if we could let tonight continue in a friendly atmosphere. What is making this so hard for you?"

"Besides you?" Helga said as she leaned back and crossed her arms. "A whole lot of stuff. Things I can't believe I didn't realize before."

She leaned back and closed her eyes as a deep sigh escaped her lips. As soon as Arnold had plodded dejectedly down the sidewalk she regretted ever even saying it could be a friendly dinner. The blonde cursed the fact she'd gotten somewhat soft over the time away from home. Jace had become a new sort of Phoebe to her, since the two didn't speak as much. She thought that her time at college and trying to survive on her own would have made her sharper and quicker to say no when she knew the feeling was wrong. But she couldn't understand why she had trouble telling Colin no. There was no real affection here. Nothing.

As soon as she had slid her jean clad butt into the seat of his spotless Mercedes, she knew that she would give anything, and she meant anything, to have her butt on the hard cracked seats of Arnold's truck that he had worked on. She felt shallow when she realized all that had called her to Colin was sex drive.

She blinked back into reality as she felt Colin take her hand with a little more force than necessary and lead her into the crowded restaurant. The followed the waiter through the dimly lit room that was gushing with a romantic ambience. Helga scoffed. She'd kill for some pizza right now.

"Our special today is Zuppa di Cipolle Infornata and Ricotta Stuffed Mushrooms," the waiter recited as he slid a bread basket on the table and poured the oil. "Not necessarily together, mind you. Here's our wine list and I'll be back in a moment." he concluded as he placed the menus on the table and weaved away.

Helga reached out and took a slice of the warm bread and nibbled at the crust as she scanned the menu. She wanted to ignore the hunger pangs that were nibbling her insides, so she looked for whatever look to be the smallest and easiest thing to make on the menu.

"Your wine, miss?" the water said as he placed a glass near her right hand.

"Oh, thank you," she muttered, watching as Colin took a sip from his without lifting his eyes from the menu.

"Anything look good to you?" he said pleasantly.

"I think I'll just go with classic spaghetti. Excuse me for a few," Helga replied, standing and making her way to the bathroom. She washed her face and stood for a moment, peering at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm not ever sure who you are," she whispered, tilting her head.

She jumped as her phone tinkled on the counter next to the sink. "Arnold?" she gasped.

"You have caller Id for a reason, Hellie," Jace said bluntly.

"Sorry," Helga apologized as she ran her fingers through her knotted ponytail. "I'm just stressed."

"Where are you?"

"In the bathroom."

"You're sick."

"No, stupid, I'm on a-" she sighed with disgust. "a date."

"With Arnold? Gee, you don't sound happy."

"I'm not. It's not Arnold. It's Colin."

"The Doctor guy you e-mailed me about? Why are you there? Go home!" Jace scolded urgently. "I've never met him, but I get a bad vibe from him."

"I can't. He drove me," she said surprised.

"So walk?"

"We're over thirty minutes away!"

"Shit girl, what has gotten into you? You know how many cases of date rape we have over here. Call Arnold and tell him to get you." Pause. "I mean it."

Helga paused briefly, looking at her reflection. "I guess…you know, I think I will do that."

"Call me when you get home. Or better yet, when Arnold gets you."

"Fine, I will. Worry wart."

She snapped the phone shut and flipped it open once more, scanning for Arnold's number. She got his voicemail.

"Hey, Arnold. This is Helga. C....could you come get me? I'm at the restaurant, the Italian one? Kind of in the middle of nowhere about thirty minutes away? I think it's right on the way into Dinurg. I'll call you back when I check on the name."

She snapped the phone shut and made her way back to the table where there was now a glass of water along with the wine and more bread.

"The food will be here soon," Colin assured her as she sat down.

She nodded, taking a sip of the water. She cursed the fact they had taken the menu away and she couldn't check the name. She took another gulp of the water. Helga was surprised to find how thirsty she was. The girl sputtered when she saw the very _very _faint trace of powder reflecting on the bottom of the glass.

****

She fought it, really she did, but it was getting really hard to remain conscious. She caught glimpses of the inside of the car, and she gripped the arm rests and gritted her teeth, trying to fight off the sleepiness that was seeping into the edge of her vision. She had a feeling this wasn't a roofie, and she was so thankful. If it had been she would have been out and gone already. She was out like a light in the seconds that followed.

***

Helga felt herself gasp as he forced his mouth on hers, pushing it open. She felt his warm breath flow into her mouth, she tasted it with her tongue. She was so confused as to what was happening that she didn't resist as his hands skirted up the back of her shirt, or when he snaked his tongue in around hers. She looked around the room, at Colin as he obliviously continued shoving his tongue around in her mouth. She tested her fingers and found them working, and had a great relief to know that she was still in her clothes. She wiggled her toes. Except her shoes. He scanned what she assumed was his apartment before snapping.

"Watch it," she snapped, as she pulled away and jerked his hands away from her breasts where they had just roamed.. "This isn't a free ride bucko."

"You're awake," he said with a ridiculous gasp, slinging her from the wall an onto his bed. Helga felt herself gag as he let out what she was sure he intended to be a pleasurable moan. "I was actually hoping you would, a little. I told you I was good at this game."

"Jackass!" she screeched, using all her strength to flip him over onto his back. She easily pinned him, hoping he couldn't feel how she was still feeling a little jelly like.

"Don't even pretend this isn't what you wanted. I've seen the way you been looking at me!" he leered, tossing his head arrogantly to the side.

"Oh, this is definitely what I wanted," Helga replied in a sudden seductive tone, running her fingers down his bare chest.

"Yess," Colin moaned, "I knew you did."

"Well, are you ready?" she inquired in her soft voice as she slowly pulled the zipper on is pants.

"Do you're worst," he gasped, leaning back on the bed.

"Well, alright!" Helga said brightly, slamming her knee into his exposed crotch.

"Hooooly shit in hell!" he yelled, jerking his knees up as he groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," Helga crooned, "Here, let me fix it!" she hissed as she slammed her other knee into his crotch.

In a furious rage, she jumped off the bed and ran over to the dresser where some candles were burning. She grabbed the two with the most wax and stomped back over to the bed where she proceeded to pour them onto his chest.

"I don't like hairy chests," she said calmly. "You should wax."

"You're a bitch!" he yelled, rolling over onto his stomach and squirming on the bed.

"And you're the son of one," she hissed as she smashed the candle on his forehead. "You are some kind of sick pervert! God! I should've listened to Arnold!" She paused. "Arnold." She then grabbed up her shoes from the door and ran into the hallway.

"I've got to find Arnold!" she gasped as she ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, skirting around a couple who was a little to eager to wait to get the apartment. She collapsed against the wall of the building, close to the front door. Her head was pounding now and she saw the unexpected darkness out the door.

"Should I call you someone, miss?" a young man inquired worriedly as he stepped out of the elevator.

"No, no," she waved. "I got this."

She wasn't exactly sure what time it was, but she knew now that she couldn't have anyone else, that there would be no one else. She had to explain and she didn't have much time.

She burst out the door and let out a cry as her bare feet hit the slick wet sidewalk, the rain pouring buckets onto her head. She ran as fast as she could, barely avoiding slipping. She soon couldn't distinguish her tears from the rain. This is how it had started. That night it had rained on her and she had remembered. So typical of it to rain now.

"Arnold!" she shrieked. She didn't know how long she had been running when she finally reached the door of the boarding house. She pounded it on it feebly.

"Helga!" Arnold gasped, his jacket hanging loosely on one arm just like his mouth hung open. "You wouldn't answer when I called you back. I-"

Helga threw herself at him, slamming her forehead against his as they crashed to the floor.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, looking at her like she was crazy.

"God, I think I'm going to kiss you!" she gasped, putting eighteens years worth of passion into this kiss, this real kiss. She caught his hair in her fingers and continued until she felt she would suffocate, and she reluctantly pulled her face away. She then laid her head on his chest and cried.


	12. Gone are the Dark Clouds

Hey guys =) heh, finally back to do the last chapter so I'll stop feeling guilty when I write for "Someday My Prince Will Come" instead of wrapping this up. It may not be exactly what you're expecting, but I wanted it to end on an open note. Hope you enjoy! It was a nice ride as my first HEY ARNOLD! (which I dont own) fic!

* * *

She awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright and gasping heavily. She couldn't remember where she was and the fact it was pitch black all around didn't really help. She lurched forward clumsily, trying to get a feel for her surroundings, her breathing sounding exceeding loud in the dark. After a few moments of repeated battery on all the objects around her, she concluded she was on a shabby couch and covered with a thick blanket. She also manage to discern she wasn't wearing the clothes she remembered putting on earlier in the evening and it made her cheeks burn with shame as she recalled the events that slowly blurred in her mind.

She remembered having cried for sometime on Arnold as he awkwardly sat himself up and hugged her, just letting her cry and ruin his clothes with her soggy body and tears. The girl didn't remember much else, so she assumed she must have fallen asleep in his arms. God, if she could only be waking up in them now rather than on this couch.

She gingerly felt around for the floor with her bare feet, managing to make out the hazy image of the coffee table now that her eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark. To her left, the caught the faint image of a bobbing light floating down a hallway. After a moments hesitation, Helga grabbed the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her lanky frame.

"Hello Eleanor!" Gertie babbled brightly as she seemed to bounce her way into the room wearing nothing but a toga constructed from a floral bed sheet. She had what looked like half of a Christmas wreath placed on her head, and held a large candle in her hand. Should she be any other woman, Helga would've had been deeply disturbed at her appearance, but she'd seen Gertie's wardrobe on a few other occasions and regarded her fondly for it.

"Hello," Helga replied a little awkwardly, freeing one hand from its grip on the blanket to give a tiny wave.

"Fabulous toga you've got there, had one like it myself once. Caesar didn't like me wearing the fur though. Said it intimidated the lions."

Helga couldn't help but crack a smile as the old woman babbled on as she continued to shuffle across the room. "I've got to get on with the meal for the politicians, they should be up around sunrise!" She continued out of the room and Helga could hear the woman humming pleasantly as she continued on her way to the kitchen.

Helga attempted to make her way across the room as well and located some sort of light switch that would take her from the blindness. She cursed as she slammed her knee on a chair. Criminey! Why did old people need so much furniture?

She froze like a cat burglar as someone else beat her to a light source.

"Morning Helga."

She suppressed a moan as she turned to face Arnold in the doorway holding a candle as Gertie had been. He smiled in the dim light. "The weather last night knocked out the power. I heard Grandma marching in the hall not long ago, so I came to see if you had been woken."

"Criminey, and if I hadn't been you were gonna spy on me huh?," she replied, backing up slowly until she found herself seated back on the couch, cocooned in her blanket once more. She didn't know what she was currently dressed in, and she wasn't in the mood to wind up embarrassed again. She could already feel her heart pounding as she remember last night; about how soft his lips had been as well as how warm. How it had been everything she had hoped for and more.

He gave a little chuckle as he approached the couch and set the candle on the table. "No, I wasn't going to spy on you Helga," he replied as he sat down on the sofa.

She noted in the dim light, he still had the body of a god. He was dressed in a simple pair of old sweat pants and a plaid button down shirt in red, reminiscent of their younger days. She felt a strong desire to run her fingers down the exposed part of his throat and chest where he had not bothered to button the shirt.

"So, I meant to ask," he began somewhat nervously, running his fingers through his hair as was his habit. "And it's totally your business I know, but, well-"

"You want to know what happened last night?" she guessed as she leaned back into the sofa, a frown gracing her features. "How it went with Doctor horndog?"

She glanced over in time to see the red that flared up in Arnold's ears and cheeks, and the flash of emotion in his eyes she couldn't quite recognize.

"Did he…violate you?" he asked gruffly, wincing as he said the words.

"You mean rape?"

He exhaled harshly, looking down at his clenched hands.

"No, no, he didn't," she continued quickly, looking away from him and at the flickering flame off the candle.

"You shouldn't have gone," Arnold said slowly, his voice carefully controlled. "I specifically told you-"

"Hey, Arnold," she interrupted, instinctively reaching out to grasp his hand. She stopped as she always did and let her hand fall to the couch before her anger contorted it to a fist. "It's not you're fault, it's mine."

"I could have stopped you!"

"Ha, really? I couldn't taken you out with one swing from Old Betsy!"

"I could have, trust me," he said, giving her a half smile as he turned to look at her. "It would've been easy."

The girl snorted as if to say "as if."

He coughed nervously once more. "Then..uh…what exactly did happen? You were upset in your message."

Helga frowned darkly once more, pulling her legs closer to her body as she did so. "What does it matter?"

"It matters to me," he replied softly. "If he hurt you in a any way."

"Ha," she laughed sarcastically. "Him, hurt me?"

"Then what did happen?" he pressed, positioning his body in her direction, his knee touching hers. It sent tingles up her leg, as it had so often before.

"I burned him," she said casually, exposing her legs and propping them on the coffee table and crossing her arms.

"What?" Arnold asked in confusion. "I don't think I understand?"

"I literally burned him," she responded as if was the most obvious thing in the world. "I smashed his boys and threw candle wax on him. Then I smashed the candle over his head." She whipped her head to the side when she heard him start to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You're lucky he's not the kinky sort!"

Her face flared and she scolded "Arnold!"

"You are!" he gasped, about doubling on the couch. "Just imagine."

Helga slowly began to chuckled herself as she nodded her head, considering how easily her plans would have gotten her into more trouble if he was indeed that time. Soon she and Arnold were falling on each other laughing, arms looped around each others shoulder and they gasped out pieces of how the scenario could have turned out differently.

Arnold suddenly stopped abruptly, pulling Helga closer to him and into a tight, yet gentle hug. "If he had hurt you in any way, I don't know what I would've done."

She smiled weakly as she felt the warmth of his neck on her cheek. She felt guilty now, about not telling him the whole thing. About the pills and how he had attempted to touch her…how rubbery his mouth had been, nothing like Arnold's. She sighed regretfully as she extracted herself from his hug. "Arnold," she began, her face serious. "Listen."

His face turned from one of relief and amusement to pure dread. "He did."

She looked down at her hands and felt revolted as she remembered. "Yeah," she muttered. "He tried."

"Son of a bitch!" he snapped, slamming his fist against the arm of the couch then cradling his face in his hands. "He needs to go to Hell. Damn fact he's one of the best doctors in town keeps him out of any trouble."

Helga blinked in surprise, somewhat taken aback by his outburst. She could count the number of times she'd heard him curse on one hand and this…well, she now could count to two.

"So he's a shithead, yah," she said with a forced laughed. She hated she was the source of his anger. If she'd just stayed home in the first place. Or just kept her mouth shut.

"That's saying it politely. Tell me exactly what happened. I don't want you to leave stuff out this time," he said without changing his position.

"We just went out to eat…I didn't feel comfortable, so I called you and left a message. I got back to the table and had some water," she explained, fiddling with her fingers. "I don't remember after that until I woke up in his apartment." She paused as she noticed him twitch beside her. The girl took a deep breath and continued, "He was kissing me at the time and..uh…" He lifted his head and she gestured to her chest before going on quickly. "He threw me on the bed and I was furious because no one treats Helga G. Pataki like meat! So then I pretty much did what I told you before and ran here."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why here?"

She gaped like a fish before stammering, "I…I didn't know where else to go."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're the only person here right now who'd understand. The only person who I'd want to understand," she explained, biting her thumbnail as she glanced over sideways at him.

He nodded. "I'm confused."

"Why?"

"You kissed me."

She felt the air grow thick around her as she laughed awkwardly, waving it off with her hand. "Ha haaaa! Heat of the moment, you know?"

"I've heard that one before," he muttered with a smile as he fidgeted with his hands before sitting up. "I'm glad you're okay. And as much as I wish to castrate him, I won't because you're promising to never to talk to him again and listen to me all the time now!"

She laughed as she punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Sure Arnoldo, wouldn't dream of anything else." She felt the tension relieved a little as he leaned back on the couch as well. He glanced over at her and smiled as she responded with the same, both crossing their arms behind their heads.

"When are you leaving for Gerald's?"

"I think after breakfast, more than likely."

"Nice. And where are my clothes?"

He chuckled pleasantly. "Grandma had them in the laundry room. After you passed out, she got you some extra clothes of my mom's from the basement and dressed you in those."

"You…you don't mind?" she asked, suddenly awkward again.

"No, it's okay," he said with a smile. "I don't remember much about her, but I'm sure she would have liked you. She'd think it was okay, especially in the circumstances."

She nodded. "Hey! Where's my phone?" she suddenly remembered, frantically sliding her hands beneath the couch cushions. Jace was going to be a mess if she didn't contact him, if he already wasn't one. Arnold reached over to the coffee table and picked it up, pressing it into her palms.

She smiled gratefully and flipped it open. "Wow," Arnold commented. Twelve new texts and four missed calls. She quickly sent a message: "_Jace, with Arnold. I am phone! Don't call the cops, geez. The ones where we live would prolly arrest me anyway."_

They both sat in anticipation for the little envelope to appear on the screen. It took all of thirty seconds.

_"God and all that is holy Helga! Where the hell have you been?"_

"_Asleep!"_

_"How do I know it's you."_

_"One time I caught you modeling my dress for the new years party. Freshman year."_

_"Ouch….I looked damn sexy. Hey hellie hon, talk."_

_"Later," _she sent_. "When I leave here."_

She placed the phone back and the table and shrugged apologetically. "Gay friend, you know?"

Arnold smiled. "Nope."

"Sooooo," Helga began, brushing her hair from her face, "What happens now?"

"Are we having a moment?" he asked, a mischievous look on his face.

"Huh? No?" she responded, confused. "What are you even talking about bucko?"

"This right now is not a heated moment?" he pressed, his smile wider.

"No, of course not!" she responded with a 'duh' tone. "It's more awkward than -!"

She felt him collide with her suddenly as they fell onto the couch, his arms tight around her upper body. She felt a blaze of fire surge through her as their lips met for the second time, her mouth opening in confusion and ecstasy all at once, his breath exciting her senses. Her hands found a hold against his shoulder blades, unable to roam up as they were itching to because of the position she had been pinned it. It burned inside her and her heart was exploding when joy when suddenly!-it stopped.

He lay there above her, propped up on his arms with a triumphant smile on his face, eyes sparkling like the Emerald City. "It wasn't heat of the moment."

"What the hell?"

"You've explained almost all of our chance kisses as 'heat of the moment'. You said yourself just now we weren't having a moment. I just wanted to know," he explained a little more softly as he looked down at her.

Her face burned in embarrassment. "I-I!" He had tricked her.

"I know, I know," he said as he sat back up. "I just thought I'd see for myself."

She sat up gruffly, scowling. "See what?" Her hair was ruffled and she knew she had given herself away with that one kiss. Damn.

"How it felt to kiss you without an excuse as to why."

She floundered for something to say, but could only look down at her fingers. "Um, I…"

"I'll miss you too," he responded with a crooked smile.

And in the smile they both shared, she knew that he knew, and she suddenly felt like nothing mattered anymore but this. Something inside her told her Bob would be just fine and one day, Colin would get what he deserved. It was like that song she'd heard so many time. She could indeed see clearly now, the rain was gone. It was going to be a bright, bright, sunshiny day.


End file.
